


El mejor chocolate del mundo

by OlivierCash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred necesita conseguir el mejor chocolate del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El mejor chocolate del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece,su autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.

Cuando apagó el ordenador, su cara estaba invadida por una gran y satisfecha sonrisa. Tras horas mirando foros, páginas Web, blogs y demás, por fin había llegado al final de su maravillosa investigación, la cual resultaba sin la menor duda, un éxito rotundo. Tomó la hoja de papel donde había llevado a cabo sus fantásticas anotaciones. La parte uno de su “Fantabuloso plan” estaba completa. Ahora tocaba pasar a la fase dos.

Se levantó corriendo, rumbo a su teléfono, el cual se encontraba adosado a la pared del salón. Miró su hoja de papel y tras asegurarse, buscó en sus números de contacto el elegido, el cual marcó y esperó con ganas a que la persona a la que llamaba, contestara.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó una malhumorada voz al otro lado de la linea.

— ¡Hola Suiza!— saludó Alfred como si fueran amigos de toda la vida— .Soy yo, verás, necesito ayuda con un tema que por lo que he visto, a ti se te da muy bien…

Alfred esperó a que el suizo respondiera. Tras un suspiro por parte de Suiza, este pareció listo para preguntarle.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Necesito que me ayudes con el chocolate!

Suiza no respondió al instante, tardó unos momentos en asimilar y creerse lo que Alfred le acaba de pedir. Lo más lógico, sería colgarle el teléfono y pasar de él, como solía hacer. Pero, últimamente su queridísima hermanita le había dejado caer que le haría mucho ilusión verlo hacer cosas por los demás. Por ello decidió echarle una mano a ese imbécil, para poder contárselo a su hermanita y que esta se alegrara. De todas maneras, el chocolate suizo era mundialmente reconocido.

— Vale, ¿qué pasa con eso?

— Pronto es San Valentín y quiero darle una sorpresa a alguien. Como tu chocolate es muy conocido, pues he decidido llamarte para que me contarás tu secreto a la hora de hacer chocolate.

De nuevo, el suizo se quedó en silencio. Necesitaba hacer acopio de su paciencia para no mandar a la mierda a ese idiota. Sino hubiera sido porque le había agasajado, lo hubiera hecho. No sabía qué era, pero la sola voz de Alfred lo ponía de los nervios.

— Bien, escucha lo que te diga y escuchalo con atención— aceptó Suiza.

Como respuesta de Alfred, Suiza recibió uno de sus agudos gritos de ilusión que casi le dejaron sordo. Por eso comenzó a hablarle de como hacían en su país el chocolate, para quitárselo cuanto antes y continuar preparando el chocolate que le estaba haciendo a su adorada hermanita.

Tras un cuarto de hora de explicación, Suiza finalizó totalmente orgulloso de si mismo y de lo bien que preparaba el chocolate.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro?

— ¡Si! ¡Clarísimo!— exclamó Alfred un poco apurado.

El americano colgó el teléfono sin darle a Suiza tiempo a añadir nada. Bueno, al suizo poco le importó, había ayudado a alguien, algo que a su hermana le alegraría. Y eso era lo único importante.

Lo que Alfred no había querido decirle a Suiza, era que nada más había soltado dos palabras, se había distraído pensando en aquel al que quería regalarle el chocolate. Sabía que el regalo le alegraría tanto y a él le encantaba verlo sonreír de esa manera tan adorable que se le derretía el corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo se le estaba yendo el santo al cielo pensando en lo perfectamente adorable que era ese país. Miró su lista, tenía que tachar a Suiza, como le hubiera dicho que no se había enterado de nada después de pedirle que se lo contara, le enviaría un misil.

¡Pero no tenía porque ponerse triste! Todavía le quedaban muchas opciones. Por ello, toda su energía habitual volvió a él y sin darle más vueltas, llamó al siguiente de su lista.

— ¿Diga?— preguntó Francis desde el otro lado de la línea, con una voz un tanto, extraña.

— Hola Francis, soy yo— habló Alfred, ignorando ese tono de voz—. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

— No, al contrario, me pillas en un momento fantástico— aseguró Francis muy extasiado, demasiado.

Vale, debía correr un tupido velo sobre las palabras de Francis e ir directamente al grano, cuanto antes. Especialmente antes de que consiguiera más información de la deseada.

— Necesito que me aconsejes sobre chocolate— pidió, tenía la suficiente confianza con Francis como para saber que le ayudaría en eso sin el más mínimo problema.

— ¡Oh claro! Sobre chocolate sé mucho— aseguró Francis—. ¿Para qué es? ¿Por San Valentín?

— Si, si, es por San Valentín.

— ¿Quieres cubrir a alguien en chocolate o cubrirte a ti mismo?

Tuvo que colgar inmediatamente, en ese momento se sintió como uno de los tomates de Antonio. De solo imaginarse lamiendo el chocolate del cuerpo a cierta persona, fue demasiado para su salud mental. Eso era juntar dos cosas que le encantaban en una sola, solo podía salir algo bueno de esa unión. Por eso colgó repentinamente, no podía seguir hablando teniendo esas fantasías y menos con Francis al otro lado del teléfono. Como hubiera estado dos segundos más, le habría logrado sonsacar absolutamente todo de su relación en teoría secreta.

Suspiró, una vez que sintió que el ardor de su cara se había esfumado y que se encontraba más tranquilo. Miró el papel, esperaba que esa opción fuera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. En lo que venía a ser rankings de chocolates, era quien más repetía en el primer puesto. Además, ¡a la tercera va la vencida! Con esa motivación buscó y marcó el número que tocaba.

— ¿Diga?— preguntó Bélgica al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Hola!¡Soy yo!— saludó Alfred tan feliz.

De fondo, se escuchó a alguien hablando, pero como se oía muy bajo, Alfred no pudo distinguir quién era.

— Es Estados Unidos— respondió Bélgica a esa persona que la acompañaba.

— ¿Te pillo en mal momento?— preguntó Alfred, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Ah no! No te preocupes— aseguró Bélgica— .Es que me has pillado con las manos en la masa, pero no pasa nada, Antonio se encarga de todo y ya me quedo libre para prestarte toda mi atención.

— ¡Bien!— exclamó Alfred contento, de momento parecía que la cosa no estaba yendo por unos derroteros raros— Verás, te llamo para preguntarte por el chocolate.

Desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, Bélgica soltó una pequeña risa al respecto. La verdad es que Alfred no había hablado mucho con ella, por lo que apenas la conocía.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! En este momento Antonio y yo estamos preparando chocolate— dijo ilusionada— ¿Qué duda tienes?— preguntó interesada.

— Pues verás, hay alguien a quien quiero sorprender haciéndole el mejor chocolate del mundo y por lo que he visto tras horas de investigación, es que el chocolate belga es de los mejores del mundo, por eso he decidido llamarte para preguntarte cómo lo haces.

Durante unos instantes la línea se quedó en silencio. Alfred temió haber ofendido de alguna manera a Bélgica o algo parecido. Pero no podía ser, ella no parecía de las que se ofendían porque les preguntaran una receta.

— Mi consejo es que busques cualquier receta que te parezca que puedas hacer, o que lo hagas con alguien que pueda ayudarte y os lo paséis genial haciendo el chocolate— contestó Bélgica, logrando que todo pareciera súper sencillo.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó Alfred sin comprenderlo— ¡Venga! Debes tener algún truco, algo de medir o cuidar los ingredientes que usas…

— Eso solo lo hago cuando quiero fardar— cortó Bélgica, pero de buena manera—. Cuando hago chocolate para alguien que me importa improviso más, busco a alguien con quien hacerlo y nos lo pasamos genial haciéndolo. Por ejemplo, ahora Antonio y yo estamos haciendo chocolate para mis hermanos y Romano. ¡Nos lo estamos pasando genial!— eso no podía negarse, con solo escucharla, se podía notar lo mucho que lo vivía y disfrutaba—. Y cuando les demos el chocolate, puede que no sea perfecto, pero en ese momento, será el mejor chocolate del mundo, porque estaremos todos juntos y nos lo pasaremos aun mejor que cuando lo hicimos.

No había sido el consejo que Alfred había estado esperando recibir. Era millones de veces mejor de lo que había pensado en un principio. Todos los nervios, toda la hiperactividad había quedado en un segundo plano, porque de pronto, tenía la solución a su dilema. Y era algo tan sencillo que casi le costaba creérselo.

— Gracias.

***

Esa pastelería podía estar orgullosa de sus clientes, pasase lo que pasase, siempre les eran fieles y esos días de vísperas de San Valentín, no paraban de llegarles los más variopintos encargos. En toda la mañana, hasta ese momento, la pastelería había estado repleta. Era la primera vez en toda la mañana que Abigail, la dependienta rubia de ojos verdes, podía ver el suelo.

Las campanillas de la tienda sonaron y Abigail miró sonriente a ese cliente habitual que siempre se llevaba toneladas de dulces.

— Buenas— le saludó la chica con su sonrisa ya clásica— ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

El cliente miró al suelo, le costaba un poco decidirse. Por lo que Abigail se imaginó que ese día, el cliente querría algo que no solía pedir. De normal, ese rubio con gafas, tendía a ser la definición de la hiperactividad.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño favor?— preguntó un poco avergonzado ese rubio con gafas.

— ¿El qué?— preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

— Quiero hacerle un regalo de San Valentín a alguien muy especial, así que me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacerle algo de chocolate— le pidió— Te lo pagaré.

Abigail sonrió, no era de las que hacía ese tipo de favores a clientes de los que no conocía el nombre. Pero ese chico de ojos azules, básicamente la había pagado el piso con todo lo que se había gastado en la pastelería. Por ello podía permitirse aquella excepción.

— Claro, sin problema, es más, por esta vez, invita la casa.

Algo le decía que eso iba a ser divertido.

***

El día de San Valentín, cierto Ruso estaba viendo la televisión en su pequeño piso en San Petesburgo. Quería distraerse hasta que fuera la hora para su cita. Cuando, de pronto, escuchó el sonido del timbre.

“¿Quién será? Todavía es muy pronto para que Alfred llegue.” Pensó, mas, se levantó, caminando por su casa para llegar hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, no vio a nadie en el rellano. “Se habrán equivocado” Concluyó el ruso. No había nadie, así que fue a volver al interior de su piso, cuando su vista se dirigió al suelo.

Sobre su felpudo, había una pequeña caja envuelta con lo que seguramente sería un lazo, o algo parecido. En el lazo, estaba escrito: “no he podido resistirme a darte ya el regalo”

Iván soltó una pequeña risa ante eso, Alfred disfrutaba tanto de hacer regalos, que o se acababa yendo de la lengua, o los daba antes. Cogió la caja y la llevó hasta la cocina, dejándola sobre la encimera.

Estuvo un poco mirándola, sabía que a Alfred le haría ilusión ver cuando la habría, porque confiaba en el aguante de Iván, mas él también sentía curiosidad. Pero no, tenía que aguantar la tentación por ambos.

Aunque un vistazito rápido no le haría nada a nadie. Finalmente, como pudo, le echó un rápido vistazo a lo que había en el interior de la caja. Y sonrió, esas pequeñas naves espaciales de chocolate tenían un aspecto tan apetitoso.


End file.
